Meetings and Discoveries
by AngelofMadness7
Summary: This is what happens when a young girl found love in Halloween town,when she met someone who would later make her happy. It's from mostly Sally's POV,and is how the two first met. My first fanfic of tnbc hope you all enjoy it! R&R if you wouldn't mind.
1. Chapter 1:The new girl in town

**Meetings and discovery.  
**

The girl hid in the shadows, keeping silent as a mouse you could even say she was quieter than a mouse.

"I'm outside...I can't believe I made it here." She breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of must and Halloween candy, "I wonder, does everyone know I was made yet?" She asked herself, her conversation with her subconscious soon caught the ears of everyone at the town, the stared at her with confusion and began to talk amongst them.

"Who is that?" Someone asked to another person.

"I'm drawing a crowd...is this a crowd?" She backed away from the crowd before attempting to run, when she tried she fell dragging herself up she looked down and noticed her right leg was two steps away from her. "What happened then? I hope I can fix this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a needle and thread, carefully she sewn it back on she decided to just wait until the feeling got back before standing up.

She had no sense of balance after falling, so she fell once again but was caught by someone as she fell.

"Whoa easy there, you okay?" She opened her eyes and looked up at the skeleton that was holding her up.

"Please don't be mad, I never meant to!!!" She fell to her knees as if to beg for forgiveness.

"Be mad, I won't be mad c'mon stand up I'll help you out." The skeleton took hold of her arm and helped her standing.

"Thank you, nobody was ever so kind to me." She smiled at him.

"It was no bother, I don't think I've seen you before. Have we met?" She gasped and shook her head in confusion. "Oh, well I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Jack, Jack Skellington at your service. And you are?" Jack leaned closely to meet her eye.

"My names uh...my name's..." She didn't answer she just fell once again, and he caught her once again, she was leant against his ribcage.

"Whoa, what the heck!?" He looked at her, she wasn't dead she was sleeping. "Heh, you must have been wandering around all night or something. Well it would be rude to leave you out here, maybe I could drop her off at the town hall then, whoever she is, she could find her way home." Jack looked around for some way to take her there, I guess I have to carry her then. He thought, he breathed deep and picked her up, he suspected her to be heavy but the opposite came to him, and she was as light as he was. She didn't do much, just lay there in his arms.

"Don't make me go back there..." She murmured, Jack gasped and looked at her she looked frightened, Jack knew the look of someone scared as he was the one to make them scared.

"She's talking in her sleep, poor thing."

He eventually reached the town hall, he lay the girl on a bench and made his way to where the Mayor was standing.

"Mayor, do you know this girl?" Jack asked, the mayor peered over Jack's side and saw the girl sleeping on the bench.

"What the hell happened to her? She looks like a rag-doll!"

"I know, but do you know where she might've come from?" The Mayor shook his head in dismay

"I'm sorry Jack, I've never seen anyone with her outside." Jack looked to the floor and then realised.

"The doctor! He might've made her I'll go ask him." Jack darted out of the town hall.

"BUT JACK WHAT DO I DO WITH HER!!?" The mayor shouted through the mega-phone, though he just shouted through a mega-phone, the girl slept on looking worried in her sleep.

Jack slowly opened the large metallic door to the lab, he slowly stepped in looking around for the doctor.

"Hello, anybody here?!" Jack shouted.

"Ah, Jack up here my boy!" Jack looked up and laughed.

"Sorry doctor, I'm not staying long I just wanted to ask you something!"

"Is that so, what would you like?"

"Do you know of a new girl in the town?"

"New girl, can't say I recall, all I remember was a girl I created she ran off somewhere, she'll come back soon though."

"I think I know where she is doctor, should I bring her back?"

"That would be helpful so yes I would like to have her back here."

"I'll get her, she should be at the town hall." Jack bid the doctor farewell and made his way back to the town hall. For Jack travelling was no problem, his long limbs got him there faster.

Jack burst into the hall and walked over to where she slept, she was still asleep except she was quivering this time, tears ran down her face and she was crouched up.

"Mayor, what happened to her?" Jack knelt down by the girl and tried to see what was wrong with her.

"I don't know, she's been this way since you left." The mayor walked over to her and stood beside Jack.

"Don't send me back there..." She once again mumbled. Jack placed one of his hands on her shoulder, her eyes darted open and she looked around her. "How'd I end up here?" She asked, sitting up and once again looking around.

"Don't you remember, I brought you here...oh yeah you were asleep." Jack stood up and helped the girl to her feet. "Well, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, Jack Skellington correct?"

"You are correct, do you remember your name?" The girl frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't remember what my name is, my memory isn't all that developed yet." She laughed nervously and looked to the floor. "I'll go home now." She whispered, the girl walked out of the town hall and Jack was brought back into the area by the door slamming against its frame.

The girl closed the door to the lab, she leaned against it and slid down as if she were in a state of bliss.

"Jack Skellington, I won't be forgetting that anytime soon." She sighed happily and stood up.

"SALLY!!!" The voice of the doctor echoed through the lab. "You've come back eh?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to run off I was just...curious."

"What's there to be curious about, it's the same out there as it is in here!" the doctor left the room. "Don't let it happen again, this is your first offence so I'll let you off with a warning, no more running away!"

"Ye-yes sir, I won't run off!" Sally sighed and walked off to her room, she stared out the window with sadness in her gaze, she was like a prisoner but she had to be thankful to the doctor, he gave her life but Jack...Jack was kinder to her than anyone else she met. "I wish I could go out there again...but how?!" She walked over to a small desk with a huge metal sewing machine placed in the middle of it. She would often examine the doctor's library of scientific books but she rarely saw anything other than something to do with science. She had her own interests of things that were beyond her home, she wanted to see them but never got the chance, she either was cooking or cleaning something to help her creator out.

Jack was still in a slight case of shock, the girl was crying and she was in full fledged scared mode, Jack had seen that on the faces of children on Halloween but it was rare a citizen was scared.

"I'm gonna see if she's okay." Jack stated, the mayor looked at him with confusion.

"Jack, what will we do without you in the meeting?"

"It shouldn't take long, just long enough so I can talk to that girl I at least want to know her name."

"I understand, don't worry Jack I'm sure things will be okay with her." Jack waved slightly to the mayor and made his way to the lab.

The bell rung loudly, Sally peered through a crack of the door she gasped when she heard the familiar voice of Jack echo the word 'Hello?'

"J-Jack's here...now I won't have to go outside." She gave a small but happy smile and leant against the wall.

"Hello?" Jack said as he peered into the different rooms around him, Sally gasped and pressed herself against the wall so she wasn't seen by him.

"Why's he here? Did he come to see me?" She asked herself.

"Hey are you in here?" Jack asked once again, he shrugged to himself and turned around.

"WAIT JACK!" She quickly covered her mouth, "Oh now you've done it!" She scolded herself.

"Hey there." She let out a slight gasp when she heard his voice calling to her. "Why are you hiding from me?" Sally didn't answer, she tried but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Umm...Sally!"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"My name, it's Sally...you wanted to know right?"

"Oh yeah, that's the reason I came here! Thank you...Sally." Sally smiled warmly when he said her name, it gave her happiness to know each other by name at last, was this what love is? She thought, Happiness for something so small. "Well I better leave lots to do y'know?"

"Why do you have to do so much?" Sally asked Jack just gave her a confused glare, she thought that she may have offended him in some kind of way. "I'm sorry, I never meant..."

"It's alright, the reason I have so much to do is because I'm king of Halloween town." Sally gave an amazed look at him; she was talking and was acknowledged by a king?!

"K-king, you're serious?"

"Yup, didn't the doctor tell you that? I would've thought he did...oh well see you later." Sally was no longer in the tower; after she had known who it was she was talking to.

"G-goodbye Jack..." Jack had already left when she began to talk. "...I love you...I hope you feel the same." She let out a sigh and closed the door after glaring out the window.

The day quickly turned into the afternoon, Sally was preparing the doctor's food when she found a strange book hidden amongst all the ones she usually read.

"Hello, what's this I wonder?" She picked it up and skim-read the contents, it was a book on special herbs and herbal remedies, and she was fully engulfed in the book talks of love potions and things to take you to other worlds. "If only I could make these things." She sighed and kept on reading the book, her interest was intrigued when she found a small paragraph about a rare plant, she read it carefully.

'_In all the places I've been to, have I never seen a plant like this? This plant can make you sleep or in a larger case die, it hasn't had a name so I called it deadly nightshade.' _

"Deadly nightshade? Sounds interesting." Sally looked around for someway to sneak out so she could see Jack, and this was it, this plant would be her miracle.


	2. Chapter 2:The use of the sleeping plant

**  
**

Alright chapter 2 enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

Sally had decided to try and find the plant that she read about, she'd never lied before to anyone, never the less she did. She walked out into the town looking at every dieing plant or shrub in the whole town, the description of the flower rung in her head.

'_A dying flower at the top, violet leaves and dagger shaped leaves pointing upward.' _Her search had ended up for naught, she couldn't find the plant but she ended up finding something different altogether.

"J-Jack is that you?" She timidly asked, creeping out of the shadows.

"Oh, hello Sally. What brings you out here at this time?" Jack leaned over the tombstone he was sitting on.

"I could ask the same for you." He laughed nervously and grinned at her.

"I'm playing hooky from the meetings." He placed a finger over her mouth, this made her blush. "Promise not to tell anyone okay?" She nodded quickly and hid herself from him, her memory snapped back at her when she realised what she came from.

"Oh, JACK!" Jack looked up and turned around so he was facing her from a distance. "Do you know where to find a plant called 'deadly nightshade'?"

"Should be somewhere over there." He pointed to a grave with small violet plants that shot out of it.

"Bingo, now I can finally escape that prison." She took a small bushel of the flowers and shoved them into her pocket, she smiled and strolled back to the lab, there she would make her plan complete.

She smiled evilly as she saw her creator collapse on the worktable. She felt happy for herself, now she had the freedom to come and go as she pleased, after all, he wouldn't underestimate her abilities now, would he?

Sally made her way back into the town square, people were walking around tending to their own schedules some hardly noticed her. It was again too much to take in, she looked around at everyone and everything, until she ran into a small petite little figure.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" It snapped back at her. It turned out to be three small children, one dressed as a devil, another was a witch and the other one was a skeleton.

"Who the heck is this?" The devil-type one commented.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around here before!" The second one said.

"You new around here?" The smallest one asked, taking a lick of his lollypop.

"Actually...umm I..." She hesitated to speak; nothing came out of her mouth when she tried.

"ALRIGHT YOU THREE STOP BOTHERING HER!" A voice beckoned and the three rushed off down the street laughing wildly. "Sorry about that Sally isn't it?" sally nodded quickly and looked up at Jack who stood there smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I've been a burden today, I've just been bothering you all day."

"It's no bother, I'm happy to help anyway." Jack smiled at her, it warmed Sally to the very core. "I best be going, y'know gotta see if those three behave."

"Okay." She smiled and folded her arms behind her; Jack waved to her and ran after the three. "I got to talk to her again. I've never been so happy."

"And wouldn't it be awful if this day were ruined?" A voice said to her.

"Who's there?!" She darted around, looking to see if anyone's hiding.

"Don't fear me little doll, I wanna help!" Sally stood still and listened carefully to the voice. "That's better, wouldn't it be great just to be with him forever." Sally let out a gasp and brought her hand over her heart.

"He'd never do that, I'm nothing to him." She sighed, she hated to admit it but it was true.

"I could make it so he loved you back." Sally's eyes at that moment widened. "Yes, you would like that wouldn't you?"

"I suppose, how do I get what I want?" The voice laughed evilly.

"Just go to the outskirts of the town, you'll come a small tree house, I'll be there and you'll get the help you want." Sally smiled happily though something in her heart told her it was wrong.

"But who are you?" She asked.

"My dear girl, just call me your old pal Oogie." Sally felt unsure but happy, if this person could make it so Jack loved her back, she'd do anything for that.


End file.
